The invention relates to a cutting device for cutting a print carrier in a printer, especially in a cash register or till printer, having a blade which is movable along at least one guideway against a fixed counterblade. In an open setting, the blade frees an opening to allow the print carrier to be passed through. In a closed setting, the blade has at least partially cut through the print carrier. The blade is moveable between the open setting and the closed setting by an adjusting mechanism.
A cutting device is disclosed in DE 34 45 744 A1. It serves optionally to deliver a starting cut or severance cut to a paper strip in a till printer. The blade is connected to a slide block, which is guided in an eccentric slideway of a slotted linkplate. Upon rotary motion of the slotted linkplate, the blade performs a stroke motion, the paper roll being fully or only partially cut through depending upon the direction of rotation of the linkplate. Upon the cutting motion, cutting forces are generated which can result in the blade being tilted. Consequently, the guideways incur wear and the quality of the cut may be adversely affected.